ENUM is an internet Protocol (IP) telephony protocol that is used in Voice over IP (VoIP) peering for establishing multimedia sessions. An ENUM system can be used to map an international phone number to a domain name so that the telephone number can be associated with DNS (Domain Name System) services. The ENUM system can respond to telephone number queries in accordance with a designed data traffic capacity. A malfunctioning network element of an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network (e.g., a serving call session control function or S-CSCF) interacting with an ENUM system can adversely affect the performance of the ENUM system.
An excess of improper ENUM queries submitted by a malfunctioning S-CSCF can reduce ENUM response times. Malfunctions such as this can arise from a defective IMS network element, or from an unauthorized party altering the operations of an IMS network element by way of a security breach. Defective IMS network elements or security threats that attempt to slow down ENUM operations can compromise the service integrity of the IMS network.
A need therefore arises for a system for monitoring operations of an ENUM system.